


Laundry Day and Gay

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Closet Sex, Domestic Avengers, Horny Teenagers, In Public, Laundry, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Quickies, Vibrators, puberty is a bitch lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter tries to hide an awkward boner at a press conference, and Bucky decides to take care of it. Later, Peter comes back for more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Press and Undress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on impulse and no one beta'd it, so sorry if there's typos. Also, I was in a rhyming mood, so please simultaneously excuse and respect my titles. Peter is a teenager in this fic and doesn't have his body under control yet. If you want to take that as underage or not is up to you.

“—which is why the Avengers are working with the United Nations to found this initiative,” Tony announced. He waited for the decrease in applause before continuing. As Tony and a UN official continued speaking, the other avengers sat in chairs behind them, and Steve picked up on a quiet tapping noise. He leaned forward subtly, finding that Spider-man was bouncing his leg on the other side of Bucky.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve’s motion and followed his gaze. Peter glanced at them but then avoided eye contact, looking out at the crowd. It was fine. He was fine. Teenagers got this all the time. According to google, people didn’t notice these things as much as he felt they did.

“What’s up with him?” Steve whispered under the sound of the UN official speaking in French now. Bucky slipped his eyes down to Spider-Man’s lap, sharp eyes easily identifying the slight bulge. Peter’s heart rate was audibly accelerating too.

“Puberty. Not that you ever hit it,” Bucky responded, smiling at the annoyed denial that Steve shot back. “Kid, you keep bouncing like that, and you’re only going to make it worse. Too much friction.”

“I’m fine,” Peter denied, face turning red under the mask. Bucky sent Steve a look that read ‘teenagers’.

“Boys, hush. This is important for us,” Natasha chided, sitting to Steve’s right.

“Yeah, whatever,” Bucky huffed. He snuck another glance at Peter’s more noticeable erection. Peter crossed his legs.

“Nat’s right. If you need to go to the bathroom, then go,” Steve added on, still keeping his voice low enough for just the enhanced members to hear.

“I said I’m fine,” Peter hissed, but he forgot to keep his voice down enough and drew the attention of the nearest reporter. She looked in their direction before another round of applause drew her attention away. Bucky rolled his eyes. He figured Steve didn’t want #spiderdick trending above #avengers on Twitter.

“I got it,” Bucky said. He stood up abruptly, causing Tony to trip over his words only slightly before experience allowed him to recover. Bucky grabbed Spider-Man by the arm, pulling him to his feet and off the stage before the cameras even had time to react.

“Mr. Barnes,” Peter whined. “I said I’m fine.”

“Yeah,” Bucky scoffed. He motioned to Peter’s erection, clearly defined against his suit now. “Another minute, and you’d be able to see that thing from a mile away.”

Peter’s face turned red. “It’s not my fault. It just happens sometimes!”

“I know,” Bucky chuckled. He was still pulling Peter along. After a quick check that no one was looking, he shoved Peter into the one place in the media wing that wasn’t made of glass. Peter had barely gained his footing in the closet when Bucky shut the door behind them. He pulled his mask off.

“What gives?” Peter asked, watching Bucky warp the door with his metal arm to lock it. Bucky turned around to face him.

“I’m helping you,” Bucky explained simply. Peter’s eyes went wide.

“What? I-“ He cut off as Bucky grabbed his cock through his suit. Peter blushed as his cock throbbed in response.

“Take your suit off. Unless you have a backup,” Bucky said. Peter gaped at him.

“I- uh… I don’t,” Peter said, seeming to shrink in on himself. Bucky rolled his eyes and squeezed the cock between his fingers. Peter’s breath hitched, and he looked up at Bucky, who moved closer. Bucky pressed the logo on Peter’s chest, loosening the suit. Bucky kissed his forehead to calm him down.

“Is this okay? Us?” Peter asked shyly. Bucky rolled his eyes again.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Bucky said. “Steve’s going to worry if we aren’t back soon. Come on.” He let go of Peter to help him get the suit off. Peter’s balls hung in the open air, and Bucky raised his eyebrows. “No underwear?”

“It’s laundry day,” Peter said sheepishly. Bucky smirked.

“Just begging to be fucked, aren’t you?” Bucky teased. He grabbed Peter hips, groping his ass to pull him closer. Peter’s hands automatically rested on Bucky’s shoulders. Peter looked around nervously.

“There isn’t any lube,” He pointed out. Bucky shrugged, spinning Peter around in his grip. He tilted his head down to nibble on Peter’s ear.

“Later then,” Bucky wrapped his fingers around Peter’s cock, and Peter jumped in surprise. Bucky’s metal arm moved to hold Peter to his chest.

“Shit! Cold,” Peter gasped. Bucky just smirked and teased Peter’s nipple with his cool, metal fingers. Peter squirmed against him, and Bucky pressed his hips forward as he pulled Peter flush against his own hard-on. Bucky’s dick rested between Peter’s cheeks, but his slacks kept it well hidden.

“Y’know, they taught me how to ignore my hard-on for hours,” Bucky murmured. “So it couldn’t get in the way of a mission.”

“Ca-can we do that?” Peter stammered, although he arched up into Bucky’s hand even as he said it.

“Nope. Getting off in less than a minute is much more fun,” Bucky chirped. He began to jerk Peter off, squeezing and twisting the boy’s cock, hitting nerves he didn’t even know he had. Peter moaned, and he would’ve fallen forward if not for the metal hand switching between his nipples.

“That’s it. Get off for me,” Bucky cooed, speeding up his movements. Peter arched back, breathing heavily. “Good boy.”

Peter’s hips twitched and tried to follow Bucky’s hand, but Bucky kept the same pattern of stroking. “Mr. Barnes… please…”

“What?” Bucky urged, dropping down to give Peter’s balls a quick squeeze.

“More…” Peter gasped. Bucky grinned, returning to stroking his cock. He shuffled them forward, pushing Peter toward a stack of shelves.

“Hold onto that, kid,” Bucky instructed, voice dropping a bit deeper. Peter scrambled to hold onto the metal structure. Bucky let go of his torso, tracing the lines of his ribs to his back and following Peter’s spine to grope him. Peter startled when he felt a cold finger pressing against his ass.

“Steady,” Bucky murmured, continuing to stroke his cock at that same, steady pace. He pressed his finger into Peter, who shifted his stance to be more open. Peter bit his lip to keep quiet as Bucky’s finger thrust in and out of him. Bucky added a second finger, scissoring insistently.

“Bucky,” Peter moaned. Bucky grinned, nuzzling his nose against Peter’s ear again.

“I don’t think we ever told you..,” Bucky said slowly. His fingers came to rest inside Peter’s ass. “Stark and I made some upgrades.” The metal hand began to  _ vibrate _ .

Peter yelped in surprise, bucking into the man’s grip. Bucky stroked him harder, a little faster. Peter mewled, thrusting his hips into Bucky’s hand around his cock. Bucky let him, shoving his fingers in to the knuckle. Peter came almost immediately, his cum coating the shelves in front of him. Bucky stroked him through it, waiting until Peter stilled to stop vibrating and pull away.

“Better?” Bucky asked. Peter rested his forehead against a shelf.

“Fuck..,” Peter breathed. Bucky slapped his ass lightly.

“Put your clothes on. They’ll be missing us,” Bucky said. He grabbed for some Clorox wipes to clean up. When he tossed them in the trash, Peter already had his suit on, but he could’ve blended right in with it due to his embarrassment. Bucky gave him a sly smile and shoved Peter’s mask into his hands. “Don’t go out looking like a tomato, twink.”


	2. Rental Home and Bone

When they got back to the European house Mr. Stark had rented for them that night, Peter tapped Bucky lightly, and the man turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, Mr. Barnes?” Peter asked.

“Yeah?” Bucky waited patiently.

“Thanks for earlier,” Peter said quietly. “It was… uh… it was nice.” Bucky suppressed a smile.

“Anytime,” He said simply. However, Peter didn’t seem to view that as the end of the conversation. He shifted his weight between his feet.

“Yeah… uh… speaking of that..,” Peter started nervously. “You said that later you would— or we would— uh…”

Bucky stood up, and even though he wasn’t  _ that _ much taller than Peter, Peter felt dwarfed by the man’s bigger frame. Bucky considered him, hearing the way his heart beat anxiously. “Are you asking?”

“Y-yeah, I guess,” Peter replied after a moment. “Only if you want to though. I know earlier was more of a cover-up so that I didn’t cause any problems at the press conference, but since you mentioned a

‘Later’, I wasn’t sure if you meant that you—“

“Come on, kid,” Bucky laughed. He took one last sip of his scotch.

“So is that a—“

“Yup,” Bucky grabbed Peter’s arm again, and the grip was tight, but Peter was too busy tingling with excitement to complain. Bucky led Peter to the room he’d picked for the night, and he left Peter standing near the bed. “Lucky for you..,” Bucky trailed off as he rummaged into his back and produced a small bottle of lube.

“You- you just keep that with you?” Peter stammered. Bucky shrugged.

“Lube tends to work better than oil on my arm. Besides—,” The sound of the bottle popping open filled the room. “You never know when you’re gonna need it.”

Peter gave a shy smile, and something about it went straight to Bucky’s cock. The enhanced kid was so trusting, so innocent… he couldn’t wait to fuck that smile right off his face.

“Suit off,” Bucky reminded, and Peter scrambled to squirm out of the suit, standing naked in front of Bucky for the second time that day. Bucky closed the distance between them and pulled Peter flush against his body. Peter whimpered, arms grabbing for the sleeves of Bucky’s suit. Bucky tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed.

Bucky held Peter to him with his metal arm, and his flesh hand moved to grope Peter’s ass. Peter shivered and rolled his hips against Bucky’s. Bucky kissed his forehead again, but Peter tilted his head upwards. The teenager went up onto his toes, lips searching for Bucky’s. Bucky tilted his head down to allow them to kiss.

Peter kissed him with some degree of nervousness, but that dissolved as Bucky took over the kiss, claiming Peter’s mouth as his own. Peter moaned and rolled his hips more insistently against Bucky’s, his cock becoming more insistently hard. Bucky pulled away, looking down at where their bodies touched. Peter was already leaking precum, and some bit of it had dropped onto Bucky’s slacks.

“Don’t ruin my suit,” Bucky chastised. Peter blushed, stepping back.

“I’m sorry!” Peter cried out in embarrassment. Bucky considered him for a moment.

“Do you need a punishment?” He asked. Peter was only confused for a second before his lips curled into an understanding smile.

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied sheepishly. Bucky shoved him, causing the boy to fall back onto the bed. Peter propped himself up with elbows, but he didn’t move otherwise, letting his cock stick up in the air. Bucky slowly removed his jacket, draping it over the edge of a dresser. He loosened and undid his tie, and he leaned over Peter to place it on the side table, letting the edge of it graze his abs teasingly. Peter shivered in anticipation.

“Mr. Barnes,” Peter whispered. Bucky hushed him.

“Shh. So impatient,” He chided. Peter swallowed and watched as Bucky undid his shirt one button at a time, not in any particular rush. His belt clinked as he undid the buckle, and there was a small zip of leather against fabric as Bucky slid it out of the loops. When Bucky slid his pants down his legs, Peter eyed the bulge in his boxers.

Bucky went to Peter, easing him up the bed so that his whole body was on the mattress. He knelt over him, his knees on either side of Peter’s thighs. Bucky placed his metal hand next to Peter’s head for support, and his other hand began to stroke Peter’s cock. Peter’s mouth dropped open, and he tilted his head back with a groan of pleasure. Bucky smirked, pressing his thumb against the head of Peter’s dick. Peter bucked up into the touch, and Bucky wanted to laugh at how  _ easy _ this was.

“Mr. Barnes,” Peter gasped, and Bucky stopped moving. Peter whined in protest. “Please… more…”

Bucky groaned in arousal, hand beginning to work Peter again. “What?” He asked, voice dark. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“You- you said earlier, that we could—“

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about all afternoon? My cock inside your ass? Fucking you open?” Bucky mused. Peter blushed and nodded.

“Please, sir,” He said. Bucky sat back on his heels, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount into his real hand. He rubbed it between his fingers before dragging his fingers up the cleft of Peter’s ass. Peter stifled a sound.

Bucky pushed a single, lubed finger into his ass, and Peter closed his eyes at the intrusion. The gel was a bit cold, but Bucky’s finger was warm as it worked him open, and the super soldier was adding a second finger before too long.

Peter made little sounds as Bucky worked him open— little whimpers and gasps and groans. The noisiness had Bucky throbbing, and it took him a while to even notice that Peter was trying to say something. Bucky stilled his three fingers inside of him, waiting for Peter to speak up.

“Can you- can you do the thing with your- ah- your arm? Like earlier?” Peter asked, shifting around Bucky’s fingers in the absence of other movement.

“You mean... this?” Bucky ran his hand down Peter’s chest, vibrating his fingers only briefly as they grazed Peter’s nipples. Peter gasped,

“Th-that. Please,” Peter stared up at him pleadingly. Bucky grinned, savoring Peter’s whine as he pulled his real fingers out of the superhero’s ass. He slicked up his metal fingers with lube, pressing two into Peter together. Peter groaned.

Bucky thrust his fingers in and out, making sure Peter was used the feel of the metal fingers first. Peter breathed heavily in anticipation. Bucky cocked an eyebrow and began to tease Peter, stroking his insides but purposely ignoring the spot where he expected Peter’s prostate was. Peter whined again, trying to shift his hips to find the pleasure on his own. Bucky pinned his hips down with his free hand.

“Mr. Barnes!” Peter complained. Bucky shook his head in amusement, but he gave Peter what he wanted. Peter moaned as Bucky’s fingers began to vibrate inside him, and he would’ve rolled up to fuck himself on them if Bucky wasn’t keeping such good control.

Bucky fucked Peter with his vibrating fingers. Peter bucked and squirmed beneath him, and Bucky crooked his fingers. Peter yelped in surprise as Bucky’s fingers found his prostate. He arched off the bed, but Bucky held him still, pressing his fingers into that spot, vibrating harder now. Peter moaned, writhing around as the touch went straight to his cock.

“Mr- Mr. Barnes. I’m gonna—“ Peter cut off with another whine as Bucky began to thrust his hand in and out, taking careful care to hit that same spot with each thrust in. Peter moaned obscenely loudly, and Bucky clapped a hand over his face, muffling him. He increased the intensity of the vibrations and  _ pushed _ into Peter’s prostate. Peter screamed into Bucky’s hand as he came, spurts of cum striping his chest. Bucky held him there until his cock stopped spurting, and then he let go of Peter altogether and pulled out. Peter flinched at the sudden emptiness.

“I guess that’s that,” Bucky shrugged, rubbing Peter’s abs soothingly. Peter shook his head frantically. No! They couldn’t be done.

“Wait!” He cried. “I- I recover fast. I still want you to fuck me. Please!” Bucky gazed down at Peter and laughed.

“Whatever you want, sport,” He grazed Peter’s cock as he pulled his hand back to himself, and Peter watched in anticipation as Bucky slid his boxers off. “Although,” Bucky said slowly, smirking. “You keep yelling like that, and the entire team is going to walk in on us.”

Peter blushed, and Bucky reached past him, grabbing his tie from the side table. He tied it around Peter’s face, and it wouldn’t muffle the sound that much, but it was more for show. More for Peter to have something to bite down on.

Bucky slicked himself up with lube, making sure to coat himself enough not to hurt Peter. He was big, and he knew the kid could take it, but he was already fully hard, and he didn’t want the stretch to hurt too much. Peter watched Bucky hungrily, and as much as Bucky loved seeing those dark, wide eyes, he grabbed Peter by the hips, flipping him over to his stomach. He pulled Peter’s ass back, resting his cock against it. Peter got his hands under him, straightening up so that his torso was parallel to the bed. Bucky smirked to himself. That wouldn’t last long.

“You ready?” Bucky asked.

“Mmhmm,” Peter said into the gag almost immediately. Bucky held onto his hips with one hand and guided himself to Peter’s hole with the other. He teased it with his tip briefly, but Peter made a noise and pushed his hips back. Bucky pressed into him slowly, stopping with just the head of his cock inside of Peter. Peter shifted, trying to get him deeper. He was ready. He wanted it.

Bucky pushed in, stretching Peter open. He moved carefully, but he didn’t need to. Peter took it all, breathing heavily as Bucky’s balls pressed against his ass. Bucky was already in to the hilt. Bucky pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, but after a few pumps, Peter was getting impatient.

He groaned Bucky’s name into the gag, and Bucky understood, taking hold of his hips with both hands. He pulled out slowly again, but this time, he snapped his hips back in. Peter cried out in pleasure. Bucky did it again, a few more times, and then he sped up, fucking Peter with a steady, forceful pace.

Peter moaned, closing his eyes and taking it. His cock was already hard again, and it was throbbing. Bucky put a hand between his shoulder blades and pressed down, forcing Peter to fall down to his elbows. The change in angle allowed Bucky to hit his prostate, and Peter yelled into the tie. It wasn’t quieting him enough. Bucky threaded his hand into Peter’s hair and pressed his face into the pillow as he continued to fuck him.

Peter’s moans were muffled as Bucky fucked him with increasing intensity, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Bucky felt Peter clenching down around his cock, and he pounded him harder, moving the whole mattress with the force of it. Peter made a slew of noises into the pillow, and his hands grabbed onto it tightly. Bucky let go of his hip and reached down for his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Within a few moments, Peter was cumming again, ass spasming and tightening around Bucky’s fucking cock. Bucky groaned and returned his hands to Peter’s hips, pulling the kid hard against him as he filled him up with his own release. When Bucky couldn’t stand to keep thrusting through his orgasm any longer, he pulled out of Peter, falling onto the bed next to him.

Peter stretched out, letting his knees down so he could lay flat on the bed. He looked at Bucky with blown-out eyes, and Bucky sighed. He untied the tie from around Peter’s head, and he smoothed out the boy’s messy hair.

“Thanks, Mr. Barnes,” Peter mumbled tiredly. He was all but limp against the pillows, and Bucky felt that he might fall asleep at any moment.

“It’s just Bucky, kid,” Bucky corrected, feeling his own post-orgasm exhaustion setting in. He pulled Peter closer to him, letting the smaller one’s arm and leg hook around Bucky’s side as he blinked heavily. “Just Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written with Bucky before this fic, so if anyone has any tips on writing him, feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
